


Wed

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post-series fic; it's Tommy and Barbara's wedding day...





	Wed

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> Inspired by a writing prompt posted by thedailyprompts.com
> 
> _NaNoWriMo is over for another year, so I am back in ILM mode... you have been warned!_

_Tommy_  
I stood in the lobby, my fingers worrying the keys in my right pocket. 

She was late, and she was never late. 

Tearing my gaze away from the door I began to pace, desperate to work off the nervous energy that was flooding my veins.

She wasn’t coming. 

She wasn’t coming, and I didn’t blame her. She had been there for all my romantic disasters, in fact she’d had a front row seat.

She definitely wasn’t coming.

 _Barbara_  
He looked so nervous, pacing up and down the lobby of the registry office. It was as if he had convinced himself that I wasn’t going to turn up.

He should know me better than that by now!

I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember, but I never thought that he could feel that way about me.

I was wrong.

The day he told me that he was in love with me, was the same day he proposed. I thought he was joking.

He wasn’t.

When I realised that he meant it, I couldn’t say yes fast enough. And now we’re getting married.

I can’t wait to be Mrs Lynley, even though that means I also have to be Lady Asherton.

He is worth that compromise.

 _Stuart_  
The look on Tommy’s face when he saw Barbara standing in the lobby of the registry office spoke volumes. If there had been any doubt as to his love for her, it was wiped away in that moment.

I don’t think he believed this day would come; I know she didn’t. We all knew, it was obvious to everyone that worked with them. It just took them a little longer to come to that realisation.

I nudge Winston, and we watch in amusement as Tommy and Barbara sneak a kiss, trying not to let it become too heated.

They aren’t too successful.

We decide to interrupt them before they are arrested for public indecency.

“There’s plenty of time for that after you are married... and after you've bought me and Winston a pint for giving up our Saturday afternoon to be part of this love-fest. So come on, let's get you two wed!"


End file.
